Communication of diagnostic information and/or patient information can be tedious and time consuming. Currently, many physicians and care-providers rely on paging devices and voice calls/messages to communicate diagnostic information and consultation information to and from hospitals, offices, and other physicians, care providers and users of such information. For example, in an emergency room, a physician seeing a patient with an orthopedic problem has to page the orthopedic surgeon on call. The physician can often wait approximately 5-10 minutes or even longer for the orthopedic surgeon to respond. When the orthopedic surgeon finally responds, the orthopedic surgeon is typically provided only basic diagnostic information about the patient about which the emergency room physician is consulting. The orthopedic surgeon then has to find means to view certain patient diagnostic information, most notably images, such as x-rays. Computer terminals are not always conveniently available. Accordingly, the orthopedic surgeon must travel to a local hospital or office or another area to access a computer for viewing patient information and diagnostic information. Once the orthopedic surgeon has viewed the patient and diagnostic information, the orthopedic surgeon must communicate a response to the consulting physician in the emergency room. Typically, the orthopedic surgeon can rely on telephone communication to respond to the consulting physician with consulting information.
The current methods of consultation and remote diagnosis do not provide an efficient means of communicating diagnostic information and consultation responses to and from remote users. Furthermore, the current systems and methods do not provide a means to coordinate availability and schedules of recipients of consultation requests. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.